Sarauthon/Barlon Lothen
Sarauthon was was an ancient creation of the Dark Lord Sauron's, a child purely created from Fire and Shadow. Born in the Eldar Days many years before the One Ring and served under his father for many years, until he was banished for failing him. He roamed the Undying Lands for many years but returned after he heard of the Last Alliance. He served under the Elven King Gil-Galed and saw the new Gondorian King Isildur cut the One Ring from his fathers hand. He saw the death of his father and lived in Mirkwood for most of his later life until he rose up like his father before him and became "the Dark Lord Of Mordor". 'Biographical Information' Titles: '''The Dark Prince (Sarauthon), Lord Of Fel Monac (Barlon), King Of Mordor-Rhun-Harad Empire (Barlon) '''Date Of Birth: '''The First Age, 75 Angband '''Weapon(s): First Age- '''Armour of Angband, Spear Of Angband, Short Sword, Battle-Axe, Powers Of Shadow and by the end of the age Powers of the Valar. '''Second Age- '''Armour of the Valar, Spear of Angband, Bow of Valinor, Greatsword of Numenor, Noldorin Shield and Powers of the Valar. '''Third Age- '''Armour of the Valar, Spear of Angband, Bow Of Valinor, Sword Of Greenwood, Dagger of Gil-Galed, Shield of Rivendell and Powers of the Valar. '''Fourth Age: '''Armour of the Valar, Spear of Angband, Bow of Valinor, Flame of Mordor, Shield of Brethelona and Powers of the Valar. '''Race: Maiar Culture: Maiar Gender: Male Hair Colour: Black Eye Colour: Silver Spouse: Helena of Greenwood Children: 4 (3 boys, 1 girl)' ' Realms Ruled:' '''Fel Monac, Mirkwood ( 4TA - 503TA) Lord Of Mordor (3020TA - 45FA) King Of Rhûn (4FA - 45FA) Protector Of Khand (33FA - 45FA) Overlord Of Harad (40FA - 45FA) '''Date Of Death:' The Fourth Age, 45 Minas Tirith 'Birth and Early Life' Created shortly before the start of the Siege of Angband, created in the depths of the fortress of Angband. Created in a pool of lava and of pure dark magic from the Dark Lord Sauron, but moments before Sarauthon's birth a captured elf prisoner escaped from his imprisonment and sacrificed himself in the lava. Thus making the Dark Prince half evil and half pure good. In the years that followed Sarauthon was trained in the ways of the Black Arts, Combat and Battle Strategies. Until eventually he was pitted against his own father, Sauron. The duel raged on for many days, but finally the Dark Creation gained the upper hand and caught his father offguard and cast him down. Mogoth seeing the young one's potential made him one of his Generals. Life under the Dark Lord Sarauthon's life under Morgoth was a rough one filled with misery and bloodshed. Sarauthon throughout his years under his powerful mentor was continuously in competition with his main rival and father, Sauron. The first oppourtunity he got to prove himself to his master came in the year 265 in the First Age, it was due to the adolescent outburst of the first dragon Glaurung. When Glaurung was driven back by the elven lord Fingon Glaurung was badly wounded due to his weak underbody which would take years to harden. Sarauthon seeing an oppourtunity to prove himself offered to heal the fire-drakes wounds, this Morgoth allowed. Due to this Glaurung and the Dark Prince developed a close relationship which held through until Sarauthon forsaked the Dark Arts but even then the Great Worm continued to hold him in high regard. The next major event that occured in Sarauthon's life took place in the year 455 of the First Age with the sudden breaking of the siege of Angband.